Ingredients for the Recipe of Love
by The Pyscho One
Summary: Lily and James have been together before, but he lied. Will they get back together before their 7th year ends? JPLE Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fic. Would have put it up sooner but there was some kind of 3 day law before I could. Please Review - Consctructive Criticsm taken. Thanks**

**The Pyscho One xoxo**

------------------------------

She loved him. She loved him more than anything else in the world – she knew that. When he kissed her, she felt like she was floating. Like she was right now.

'Hey. Had a good day?' He asked', kissing her again.

'Mm okay. Better now,' she replied, running her fingers through his hair. 'Yours?'

'Not bad, I 'spose'.

'This is nice, but I need to go to bed. Already 10 o'clock, and Transfiguration test tomorrow. I'll see you later'.

Lily Evans woke up. Blinking open her eyes, she glanced over at her clock; 10 o'clock. Freaky. Way too freaky. And she shouldn't have been dreaming about him. Not about his hair. His muscles and the way they flexed. His dreamy hazel eyes which a girl could get lost in. The incredible smile on his face.

No, she would not. She wouldn't succumb to the charm of that scumbag, idiotic, arrogant, cocky, self-centred jerk of a guy. She refused to. She fell back asleep.

------------------------------

She woke up once more, seeing instantly the face of her friend, Alice.

'Come on Lily! I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes!'

'Coming, coming. Just 2 more minutes of sleep.'

'No way! Get up now.'

Lily pushed back the blankets, and walked to her closet, taking out her towel, and going over towards the shower. As she washed, her friends talked about her.

'We need to do something. She's becoming possessed by the thought of him.' Alice said to Shannon

'Yeah, I know. She doesn't care about anything now. Not schoolwork, not how she looks- I'm surprised she took a shower today!' Shannon agreed.

'Mm I agree. If only we could get them back together-'

'No!' Shannon interrupted Alice. 'He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve her'.

Lily scrubbed at her hair trying to block out the thing which had been running through her mind for months.

James Potter.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R**

**The Pyscho One xoxo**


	2. Breakfast and Tranfiguration

**Next Chapter Up! I really hope you guys are liking this story. If i get 3 reviews, just 3, I'll update. So please please review! ) **

**The Pyscho One xoxo**

Lily, Alice and Shannon walked down to the Great Hall, hungry for breakfast. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, they took a look at their schedules to see what classes they had first.

'Damn, I've got Transfiguration first', Lily said with a frown upon her face.

'Aww too bad I've got Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'Same here!' Shannon said to Alice.

'Hey Evans! Will you go out with me?' A shout came from the other end of the Great Hall.

'It's James', Alice spoke unnecessarily. 'Bugger off James. You know she won't go out with you.'

'Hey, let Evans talk for herself', James replied.

Lily considered saying yes but decided against it. 'James, even if I had a choice between going out with you and a dung bomb, I would never date you again. Got it!' Lily asked angrily. She finished her toast and hurried to Transfiguration class.

'Good Morning Class', Professor McGonagall said.

'Good Morning', they all replied.

'Now today I shall be placing you into partners for an assignment on turning chairs into squirrels using your own individual spells. These partnerships will not be changed under any circumstances', Professor McGonagall said sternly. 'Understood?'

'Now, Sirius Black with Maria Abbot. Andrew Creeves, you go with Sarah Brocklehurst. And James Potter, how about you and…..'

'Please not me. Please not me,' Lily pleaded silently in her mind.

'Please Lily. Please Lily' James asked desperately in his head.

'Lily Evans,' Professor McGonagall said.

'No!' Lily shouted out, not realising what she was doing. 'I can't be partnered with him!'

'What seems to be the problem with being partnered with Mr Potter, Miss Evans?'

'I……I,' she couldn't tell Professor McGonagall,' its fine Professor'.

'Good then. Now begin to work.'

'Hey Evans. Guess we'll be working together', James said to Lily.

'Yes and with as little conversation and as much space in between us as possible', she retorted. 'Now let's begin to work on this.

'Fine.' They began work and within half and hour had successfully completed their task.

'Well done! I had planned for this to take the whole lesson, but seeing as you've finished so quickly, how about you have a little free time to chat.' Professor McGonagall said, obviously pleased. 'Oh no Miss Evans' as Lily tried to get out her homework, 'no work right now for you two. Accio Parchment'.

'Well, great now we can get to know each other', James mentioned brightly.

'Drop dead Potter', Lily replied.

'Why do you hate me Evans?' He asked.

Lily's mind flashed back to the night of the Christmas Dance. She was going with James, but that morning he had to cancel

'_Sorry Lily, but no can do for tonight's ball. Got stuff to do.'_

'_Like what James? You promised me'._

'_Sorry, just got stuff on, you know?'_

'_Okay James'. Lily said reluctantly, giving James a kiss on the cheek. She planned to follow him and see what he was doing._

_That night she watched James leave the Gryffindor tower and walk towards the Whomping Willow. She held her breath as he turned into a stag, and watched him meet up with a black dog and what seemed to be a rat. She gazed in astonishment as they went inside the Whomping Willow. She raced towards the tree and went down the same way they had._

_She was met with a large surprise, for there in the Shrieking Shack was a wolf, a black dog, a stag and a rat. Her jaw dropped open as the other animals held back the wolf. They tied him up as the stag changed back into James._

'_Lily? What are you doing here!'_

'_You…..you're…..you're an Animagus?' She said, tears falling down her face. She ran out of the shack, but was stopped by Severus Snape._

'_Evans, watch where you're going you filthy mudblood,' he said giving her a dirty stare before he saw the wolf, rat, dog and James. 'Potter?'_

_Lily turned around, just as the black dog changed into Sirius Black and the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew. _

'_Glad you could make it Snivellus. Care to meet our friend?' Sirius said, motioning towards the wolf._

'_What?' Lily interrupted. 'What? You're an illegal Animagus, you lie to me and then you try to kill Snape,' she said to James, her voice trembling with anger. 'You're lower than I thought,' and with that she stepped out of the Shack and ran back to the Gryffindor common room, her eyes going red and puffy._

'Evans? Hello, I said Why do you hate me?'

'Gee I don't know, maybe because you're an arrogant dick, maybe because you broke the law, maybe because you tried to kill somebody or maybe it's perhaps because I trusted you and you lied to me'.

'Evans……Lily? Come on, let me explain it.'

'Okay, fine then, explain it', Lily said, noticing everybody had left and that they were alone in the empty classroom.

'Well, Remus is a werewolf, and the three of us decided to turn into Animagus so that he wouldn't be alone when it was a full moon. And then, I didn't know Snape was going to show up, it was all Sirius's idea and he hadn't told any of us. And I'm sorry I lied, it's just that I couldn't give away Remus's secret.'

'Likely story Potter', Lily said, gathering up her things and leaving the classroom. As she walked up to the Gryffindor Tower Lily though to herself; _What if he's telling the truth? _

**Please Read and Review**

**The Pyscho One**


End file.
